Wait For You
by catniphawthorne
Summary: Draco hated the color gold, unless Granger was wearing it.


a/n; Its been a while I know! I'm sorry guys but I have been stupidly busy with college assignments, and because I'm an idiot and decide to go out every weekend and get smashed I only have time to do them in the week, smart aye? So this is another Dramione one shot, just another sweet little story for all my dedicated Dramione fans, I will be writing a multific story soon, and I'm toying with a few ideas. Does anyone have any ideas for one shots/multifics? Please send them in if you do!

* * *

><p>He was pissed off, and she probably knew it. She always knew what he was feeling and what he was thinking, she knew that if he was deadly silent that he was either in deep thought or he was upset, that if he was angry he would either yell or insult people around him, and that if he wanted her...well he always wanted her, and she knew that too. She could read him like a book, even when she wasn't with him.<p>

It had been a stupid argument over Weasel none the less. Draco had been insulting him as usual and Hermione had blown her top about it, calling him this and that and telling him to leave her friends out of it, of course Draco had responded by simply yelling back at her and not admitting he was wrong. It was no different to any other argument, they would both scream and yell until they couldn't speak and then spend the day making it up to one another, normally with sex but sweet words and phrases came into it too.

So it was no different from normal, Hermione had thrown a mug at his head and Draco had scoffed at her, but then Weasel decided to walk in, fuck knows why he was even coming to see Hermione in her bedroom (as a prefect she got a separate one to the other Gryffindor girls) but Draco didn't like it, especially when Hermione had started sticking up for the Ginger Prick, so Draco being Draco decided to pull out his wand, he sent Weasel blasting back into the wardrobe, and he told Hermione to 'Go away' (In more or less the same terms) before storming out of their, his wand spitting red sparks because of how hard he was clutching it.

That had been two hours ago, and he felt like a prick. He hated Weasel and Hermione fucking knew it, she knew how jealous he could get, especially over the Ginger idiot, and he hated the fact that Hermione was friends with him, but up until know Draco had forced himself to grin and bear it, forced himself for Hermione to resist the urge to blow the Twats head off every time they were in the same room.

It was just seeing them stood next to one another, against him it pulled something in Draco that fucking hurt, something that made him feel like dirt and before he could stop himself he was sending Weasley backwards and telling Granger to go fuck herself. And now? He felt even worse, he felt sick at the fact that Granger was probably tending Weasleys wounds and considering ways to break up with Draco, it hurt, it really fucking did, and it made Draco feel sick.

What the fuck was he meant to do? Stay in his room and stew in his own juices? Or go and bleed his heart out and apologise, the latter seemed more humiliating but it was also seemed like the one that would save his ass where Granger was concerned. A small annoyed sigh left his lips as he bound up and out his bedroom, heading for the Gryffindor common room, fuck he hated the Gryffindors with their sense of pride and their fucking determination, plus he fucking hated gold, unless Granger was wearing it.

He was silent as he stalked the castle at night, it was late, very late and Draco knew their was a chance that the he wouldn't even be allowed in the common room but he didn't care, he was willing to try it. He kept quiet hoping to avoid Filtch as he finally arrived at the Fat Lady's portrait, his hope perking as he realized she was still awake.

"Password?" She spoke her voice soft, her hands placing themselves on her hips as she stared Draco down, no doubt noticing his Slytherin crest and green tie.

"You know I don't know it, I just need to see Gra..Hermione" Draco spoke, his teeth gritted as he waited.

"No Password, no entry, sorry Mr Malfoy but you'll have to wait until tomorrow to see your girlfriend, Goodnight" She spoke with a small smirk, before turning away from him, the door remained firmly shut.

"Fucks sake, fucking Gryffindors" Draco snarled his fists clenched as he slammed his hand against the wall, he didn't even register the pain and he barely noticed the blood running down his knuckles, before he dropped to the floor, his back to the wall, if he had to he would wait it out, wait for Granger to come out of the Common Room, it was only 8 or so hours until Breakfast, he could wait it out.

He would wait it out for Granger, and the shock of that motion hit him, he would wait it out for her and it seemed as though he would do anything for her, and he would. He knew his love for Hermione was real, no silly infatuation but real, solid love. He had defied his family and the side he was meant to fight on for her, and he loved her more than anyone on this earth, of course he would wait for her.

* * *

><p>"Draco?" Hermione's voice awoke him from his sleep, he knocked his head back as he jerked awake and muttered a curse word under his breath before his eyes met hers, he felt the sting in his hand and glanced down at his blood bruised knuckles, he had attempted to fix the wound and it hadn't gone well. He glanced up and smiled, Granger looked beautiful, dressed in her Hogwarts Robes, her hair ruffled and her eyes aflame as she looked down at him. "You were out here all night?"<p>

"Is it morning already" Draco said, pulling himself to his feet, he felt tired and his back hurt from the night against the wall but he could tell from the look on Hermione's face it had been worth waiting it out for her, Gryffindors loved all that chivalry bolox. "Well yeah I got here earlier but your portrait" Draco said glancing across at the Fat Lady with a sneer but she simply ignored him "Wouldn't let me in"

Draco glanced over at Hermione, he looked awful, his blonde hair was ruffled, his clothes crumpled and bloodstained, dark circles under his eyes, plus he had Defence against the Dark arts with Umbridge first thing bloody great. He looked up at her, and saw she was about to speak, but he quickly cut her off.

"Granger just listen" Draco said, clearing his throat, and attempting to ignore the piles of Gryffindors swarming out of the common room. "I'm sorry about how I was about...Weasley" His teeth gritted as he spoke the Ginger Twats name but he managed it. "I just I can't risk loosing you to that idiot, I need you Hermione" Draco said, ignoring the snigger's from a group of second years stood behind Hermione. "I need you, and I can't stand the thought of you leaving me"

"Oh Draco, don't be so stupid" Hermione said moving forwards her hands grabbing at his, "You're not going to lose me, I love you" She said, the corners of her mouth tugging into a smile "You know I do, and there is no way I could just simply leave you"

Draco didn't speak, instead his arms wound around Granger's waist and he pulled her into him, her feet lifting of the floor as he swung her round. His arms were strong as he crushed her too him, and Hermione squealed, but his arms didn't give at all. His head rested in the crook of her neck, and he moved so his lips were at her ear."I love you too" He spoke, his voice soft, as he pulled back to look at her properly "Forever"

"Forever" She whispered softly, her lips pressing against his, her fingers winding through his blonde hair. They seemed locked in that moment together, and no one, could ever get in the way of that.


End file.
